


Day 26: Boring Sex

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [26]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: Neither had been able to sleep, they laid in silence for a while. Occasionally one would shuffle or switch positions in attempt to get comfortable but nothing seemed to be lulling either to sleep.





	Day 26: Boring Sex

Neither had been able to sleep, they laid in silence for a while. Occasionally one would shuffle or switch positions in attempt to get comfortable but nothing seemed to be lulling either to sleep.

Steve broke the silence first, “ _Tony?_ I can’t sleep.”

It was quiet for a moment before Tony rolled over the face Steve, “neither can I…”

No one said anything else, they listened to the sound of the AC rumbling.

“Do you want to fuck,” Tony said bluntly, it was less of a question and more a comment to the room.

“I said I couldn’t _sleep_ Tony, not that I was horny.”

“Okay yeah but,” Tony danced his fingers along Steve’s arm, “it tires you out yea? So we could…y’know. And then bam, sleep.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“That wasn’t a no,” Tony pointed out.

Steve was silent for a long time before softly saying, “no, it wasn’t a no.”

Tony smiled to the dark room, he pressed a kiss to what he hoped was Steve’s cheek before turning away to rummage around in his night stand for a bottle of lube.


End file.
